


God gave me you

by Aries_03



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mpreg, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aries_03/pseuds/Aries_03
Summary: Mid morning cuddles are the best kind of cuddles.





	God gave me you

Lucio rubbed his hand down Jamies back as he slept. Good sleep was becoming a harder for Jamie now , and between the constant back pain and sickness it was a rarity. He had seen his extremely light sleeping lover turn into the hardest sleep in the world . He slowly moved his hand to Jamies side resting it beside his bare extended stomach. 

Jamie was finally starting to show an even though it was very little he was already self conscious about it. Wearing bigger clothes and hoodies to hide it would only last so long. Lucio found it cute, it’s not like the whole world doesn’t know. If he didn’t know better he would assume Jamie was ashamed of it. Of coarse Hana knew first,then Mako , and all the other found out through the grapevine. 

The thought of Jamie being pregnant with his child filled his heart with joy . They’d been trying for months with no positive results until the night after Genji and Zenyattas official wedding . They two might as well been married from the moment they met each other. It greatly raises Jamies self esteem when he found out. 

Watching Jesse and Hanzos happiness gave him the idea. Not that Lucio hadn’t thought about starting a family with Jamie before this just sealed the deal. With every negative test both of their self esteems lowered. 

Jamie nuzzled Lucios chest and muttered something incomprehensible before his eyes fluttered open . Lucio smiled “ Good morning sweetheart, how’s my handsome man and gorgeous girl feeling this morning?” He said softly . Lucio wanted a little girl so bad. He didn’t have a real reason why , he just did .

Jamie groaned and rolled his eyes “ Don’t set ya self up for disappointment.” Jamie teased .

“ I didn’t wake you up did I?” Lucio asked moving his hand to run it through Jamies hair.

“ No, back started hurting.” He replied .

“ Want me to rub it?” Lucio asked.

“ no doesn’t hurt that bad.”.

Lucio moved his hand down towards Jamies stomach. “May I?” Lucio asked looking Jamie in the eyes. 

“ Of course you can! It’s your child too Lu , ya don’t have to ask every time.” Jamie stated. Lucio moved his hand onto his husbands slightly swollen belly. His eyes were filled with happiness.

“ I can’t wait till it starts kicking!” Lucio said adorance in his tone . “ What do think it’s gonna be ?” He asked.

Jamie moved his hand down to meet Lucios . “ I really don’t care, but it’s probably gonna be a boy since ya a girl so bad .” .

“ Guess will have to wait another month to find out.”


End file.
